Você não vai me soltar?
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Fanfic escrita em resposta ao prompt "Amarras" da comunidade Supernatural Slash no Orkut. Um pouco de angst, um pouco de slash e um pouco de John/Bobby.


_**Você não vai me soltar?**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus personagnes não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Fanfic escrita em resposta ao prompt "Amarras" da comunidade _Supernatural Slash_ no Orkut!

**Avisos:** Levemnete slash, um pouco angst e um ship um pouquinho inusitado: **John/Bobby**. Sem traumas, não se preocupem! u.u

**

* * *

**

**Você não vai me soltar?**

Você abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a intensidade do golpe desferido contra seu rosto ainda fazendo sua face arder. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desacordado, nem aonde aquela maldita criatura havia ido. Para ser sincero, surpreendeu-se por ainda estar vivo. Embora soubesse que talvez isso fosse apenas uma questão de tempo.

Seus pulsos estavam presos por correntes atadas ao teto, os braços levantados sobre a sua cabeça, seus pés quase não tocavam o chão. Queria se mover, tentar se livrar das amarras, mas não tinha mais forças. Ele voltaria a qualquer momento, e então, seria o seu fim.

O sangue que escorria de sua testa pingava no chão e você podia até ouvir o barulho das gotas vermelhas contra o piso de madeira. Estava tudo mortalmente silencioso. De repente as batidas do seu coração também faziam coro com o seu sangue escorrendo. Você podia ouvi-las – ou senti-las – pulsando em suas veias.

Moveu os braços, já dormentes, e o barulho das correntes também ecoou dentro daquele galpão abandonado. Qualquer coisa era melhor que o silêncio. Lembrou-se das últimas horas, antes de ser capturado, da discussão que tiveram e sua respiração foi ficando cada vez mais difícil. De repente aquelas correntes passaram a incomodá-lo mais ainda. Não podia se entregar.

Reaja!

Moveu o corpo todo dessa vez, mesmo que inutilmente, fazendo apenas com que a corrente soasse mais alto. Repetiu o movimento outras vezes, com toda a força que ainda lhe restava. Uma vez mais. E outra. Mas a corrente apenas tilintava, e você continuava preso. Amarrado. Não conseguia se libertar e sentia que ele estava voltando. Para acabar com você.

Quando o silêncio voltou a incomodar, e você já estava prestes a começar a se mover de novo, ouviu passos do lado de fora. Ele estava chegando e você continuava preso. Mas não podia terminar assim. Não. Não com você. Eles ainda precisavam tanto de você...

Faça alguma coisa!

Você praticamente se pendurou nas correntes. Tentou usar seu peso para se soltar, mas não estava adiantando. Ele continuava se aproximando. Lentamente. Seu sangue corria a milhares de quilômetros por hora em suas veias e sua respiração estava ofegante. E você gritou. Grunhiu. De repente estava urrando, mas não por medo ou por desespero. Era de raiva. Você era John Winchester, droga! Não podia terminar assim.

Quando os passos pararam, já quase na entrada do galpão, você também parou. Prendeu a respiração por um segundo em expectativa.

Um tiro.

Passos mais apressados em direção à entrada. Quase corriam.

Você espera para ver quem – ou o que – iria entrar por aquela porta. A distância era curta, mas você não sabia se queria que demorasse uma eternidade ou que viesse logo o fim, fosse ele qual fosse.

Então você o viu na entrada e, sinceramente, não estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca esteve tão feliz em vê-lo.

Alívio.

"Você fica me devendo mais essa". Ele disse, enquanto se aproximava lentamente de você, ainda empunhando o rifle.

Você riu, não sem algum esforço. _Como se isso importasse, depois de tudo_.

"Os meninos estão bem?" Você perguntou, tentando controlar a respiração. Ele parecia ainda estar examinando o ambiente, e demorou um pouco a responder. Você já ia gritar quando ele resolveu falar.

"Sim." Ele nem olhou na sua cara.

"Tem certeza?" Você perguntou, áspero. Ele finalmente encarou você de volta.

"Tenho. Eles estão bem, Dean está cuidando de tudo, você sabe que pode confiar nele."

"E a criatura?" Você ainda estava um pouco ofegante.

"Morta, não se preocupe." Ele soltou a arma. Estava agora exatamente de frente para você.

Vocês se encararam por um tempo. O rosto dele totalmente impassível e o seu era uma bela expressão de dor.

"Não vai me soltar?" Você perguntou, impaciente. Tentou disfarçar certa surpresa quando ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de se aproximar de você e soltá-lo das correntes.

Você desabou no chão, mas ele não te ajudou a levantar. Seu corpo todo doía, embora você mal pudesse sentir os seus braços. Mesmo assim, levantou-se. Sem pedir sua ajuda. Até porque, ele já havia se afastado.

Ele estava de costas enquanto você se erguia e se recompunha. Ele evitava a todo custo olhar para você. Parecia impaciente. Cansado.

"Vamos?" Foi a única que ele disse quando se virou para você novamente. Você apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Ele se encaminhou até a porta, sem esperar por você.

"Bobby!" Você disse, ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Ele parou.

"Obrigado."

Silêncio.

"E desculpa por tudo que eu disse." Ele se virou para você mais uma vez, e novamente não disse nada. Mas você viu os olhos dele, e eles foram muito eloquentes.

Ele saiu e você olhou em volta de si mais uma vez. Massageou os pulsos, extremamente doloridos. Olhou para o chão, onde seu sangue ainda estava fresco, e viu as correntes das quais ele o havia livrado.

Embora não fosse realmente livre como você se sentia agora. Alguns grilhões são mais difíceis de quebrar.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

Então, o que vocês acharam? *___*

_**Beijinhos!!! ;***_


End file.
